The Accident
by MandaisthePanda
Summary: Clare gets hit by a drunk driver and is left unconscious. Eli doesn't know what to do so he seeks help from his closest friends.  Sorry guys I have a big test coming up and I haven't had time to right so I will post as soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I didn't mean for all this to happen! It is seriously not my fault but at the same time I can't stand the fact that his heart is eating itself from the inside to the out. Eli is to warm hearted for him to be crazy like he is. He reached his point and this time it went too far. Let's start from the beginning.

It all started on an awkward fall day, it was really warm outside. I was heading home on my bike from helping Eli clean his room, and everything was going fine, but the words that Eli told me in the back of my mind made my heart jump three beats. I was so excited! His room was finally finished and he said that I could sleep over. I've been waiting for this day since I first met him but I am pretty sure he is nervous about it.

What? Woah? Car? No?

It only hurt for a little bit, just for a while, but then I fell into somber and I was soundless. I felt like I died but I didn't know. The next minute I see myself laying on the ground and I am outside of my inside. I saw them put me on the gurney and I saw Eli drop on his knees when he ran into the street to see what was going on. I finally realized I was unconscious. There goes my Saturday.

I remember the white room with the ugly multi-colored curtains. And me laying there with all the bandages wrapped around my head; and Eli. He was sitting there holding my hand on the phone with my parents crying; saying "Clare was in an accident... It was pretty bad, and she is unconscious. Get here as fast as possible."

I tried to calm him but he couldn't see me or hear me for that matter. I forgot I was having an out of body experience. Next he called Alli.

"Alli ah…. I don't know how to tell you this… but… Clare.. She… was in an um… a… accident. She is unconscious. If you can I think she needs you right now get to the hospital if possible." He howled to Alli. I reached over and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't care if he couldn't feel it I needed it, he needed it.

This line was still on as I did this Eli was trying to comfort Alli but the balling never stopped. I sat there till my parents came in just holding Eli. He wouldn't stop crying; holding my hand and that rusty old watch I gave him.

When my parents got there Eli said, "She hasn't moved but she will make it through; if I know Clare she will make it through." My mom came over and gave Eli a hug and said, "Since my daughter has met you she has come out of her shell. You should be very proud and thank you for taking care of her before now."

Eli Just smiled and said, "Well Clare doesn't even realize how much she means to and has done for me I owe it to her. I'll leave and give you guys some alone time with your daughter. "

He walked out and my parents just sat there and were crying and, the crying, it wouldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rode in Morty, to follow Eli home; he was totally broken and I didn't want him to do something stupid. He went directly up to his room, when he got home. He was lying on his bed and crying I wanted to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. I just laid next to him and stared into his eyes. Then something unusual happened… He started to pray.

"God, Lord, Allah! Whatever your name is! Why did you do this? All she was doing was trying to help me! Are you trying to kill me do you want me dead well you know what I wish it was me who got hit by the car not Clare its not her fault that I am this way don't blame her for this she isn't the one who has the past. Julia died and if Clare does to well I couldn't bear it. I am asking you please… please let Clare get better! Please if not for me for her."

I started to cry. I held on tighter and tighter until I wasn't holding anything anymore. I think we were lying there for a whole 2 hours. He got up and ran down the stairs, and yelled; "Dad I am going to see Clare bye."

We jumped into Morty and he was crying on the way he stopped by Adams house. We went up and he knocked on the door. "Knock! Knock! Knock!"

WE waited for about thirty seconds then Drew answered the door.

"Hey Eli, you looking for Adam?"

"Yes is he here?"

"Yeah come on in he is just upstairs."

"Okay… Thanks."

I followed them upstairs. Adam was on his computer, talking to Fiona, as usual. Eli went over to Adam and tapped him on the shoulder.

Eli began to speak to him, "Adam have you heard what happened to Clare?"

"No what happened?" Adam said astonished, noticing that Eli was breaking into tears.

"She… well Clare… uh she well… she was in an accident. Clare is at the hospital… and is unconscious." Eli whimpered and broke down to the floor. "She might not come out of this and its all my fault!"

All I could think about at this point is why would Eli blamed himself? He wasn't the idiot drunk driver that hit me. I just kept repeating in Adams ear even though he couldn't hear me. "Tell him it's not his fault."

Adam spoke up. "Eli you got to stop blaming yourself for this! It is not your fault and you know it! Stop blaming yourself for Julia too! If Julia wouldn't have died you wouldn't have met Clare and Clare is awesome! Lets go to the hospital to see Clare because she needs some cheerleaders to support her."

"Thanks Adam for bringing me back down to reality." Eli said whipping tears off his face. "Let's get there then I can't bear the fact that no one might be there."

Adam and Eli went down the stairs and jumped into Morty. I followed them back to the hospital. I was still trying to wrap it around my head that I was not totally with them.


End file.
